


Purple Sky

by yours_eternally



Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [20]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Established Relationship, Guns, Hunters & Hunting, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Password,’ he says grinning when Ricky trots into view.'Fuck off,’ Ricky grunts. Vinny laughs.‘Got it in one,’ Vinny says and Ricky snorts, shaking his head. ‘hope you're going to give Chris a cuddle, dude. He seemedawfullytense at dinner.’To the casual observer Chris and Ricky’s group must look like any group of late season hunters, but their prey is not common and neither are they. And this trip is the culmination of five years of meticulous planning.
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Series: AUgust 2020 Prompts [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859290
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Purple Sky

Ricky stubs his cigarette against the bark of the tree at his back. He checks the monitor and sees Ryan’s green ghost growing larger on screen as he tramps closer through the undergrowth. He guesses his shift is up. He watches Ryan get closer with a dull voyeuristic thrill; it’s exciting to see anything on the monitor after a solid six hours of nothing. 

To the casual observer they must look like any group of late season hunters, camo waterproofs, camping gear and rifles. But their prey is not common and neither are they. And this trip is the culmination of five years of meticulous planning. 

‘Hey,’ Ryan says, voice low, as he pulls up the sheet of camo that conceals the lookout. 

‘Hey man,’ Ricky says, getting up to make room for Ryan. The lookout is small by design and there’s barely enough room for the two of them.

‘Anything?’ Ryan asks as he takes up position in the folding chair Ricky had just vacated. 

‘Nope,’ Ricky says with a shrug and Ryan nods, checking his watch. 

‘It’s a little early,’ he says. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, nodding as well. ‘I’m gonna go crash out.’

‘Okay,’ Ryan nods, accepting the radio from Ricky and pulling out his vape, clearly getting settled in. Ricky ducks under the outside cover and starts picking his way back to their tents. There’s a lookout here too (a back-up). Right now it’s Vinny sat on a stump with his rifle on his back and his gloved hands stuck in his armpits and his stupid furry hat with earflaps that makes his head look oddly square. 

‘Password,’ he says grinning when Ricky trots into view.

‘Fuck off,’ Ricky grunts. Vinny laughs. 

‘Got it in one,’ Vinny says and Ricky snorts, shaking his head. ‘hope you're going to give Chris a cuddle, dude. He seemed _awfully_ tense at dinner.’ 

‘Fuck off,’ Ricky says again, shoving Vinny’s shoulder a little as he passes. Vinny’s chuckles fade as Ricky moves further into the circle of tents. His and Chris’ is to the left of the other three guy’s and to the right of the storage tent, which originally had been Vinny’s but he’d freaked out on the first night and refused to sleep alone; so now it’s storage. 

Ricky unzips their tent as quietly as possible, it’s nearly 2am and he doesn’t want to wake Chris. But once he’s inside Chris turns over to look at him and he realises he’s awake anyway. 

‘Hey baby,’ Ricky says quietly, patting his back. Chris mumbles, rolling onto his back. ‘Go back to sleep, it’s still early,’ Ricky tells him. 

‘Can’t,’ he murmurs and Ricky hums soothingly. ‘Did you see anything?’ 

‘No, not yet,’ Ricky says, wriggling out of his big outer jacket and waterproofs, ‘Ryan says it’s too early.’ Ricky can see tiny specks of light reflecting in Chris’ eyes when he’s looking at him. 

‘What if we don’t—’ Chris starts.

‘We will,’ Ricky says, squeezing his shoulder, to cut him off. He doesn’t want to have this conversation when it’s late and they’re both tired. ‘Go back to sleep, babe,’ Ricky says, petting him more and smoothing his hair. 

Chris rolls onto his other side so his back is to Ricky, shuffling over so Ricky can lay down on the airbed beside him. Ricky lies down still in most of his clothes and wriggles under the half unzipped sleeping bag with Chris. 

Chris shifts until he’s lying back against him and Ricky wraps his arm around his waist. He kisses Chris’ hair, nudging his thigh between Chris’ as he closes his eyes to sleep. He should be exhausted after his shift on lookout duty but he’s completely wired instead. Every time he closes his eyes all he can see is the green glow of the night-vision camera feed. 

Chris is moving, restlessly, and Ricky’s cock has started to take notice of the warm curve of Chris’ ass pressed up against him through the layers of their clothes.

‘Chris, _babe_ —’ he says quietly, ‘can you— I’m—’ 

‘It’s okay,’ Chris says, ‘you can—’ He catches Ricky’s wrist and brings his hand down between his thighs, over the sweats he’s sleeping and his thermal underwear that Ricky had laughed for a full minute the first time he’d seen him in at the hotel. Ricky touches him gently, feeling for the outline of his cock. Chris huffs, pressing into his palm. Ricky hums pleased. He puts his hand back on Chris’ waist sliding his fingers into the gap between the lower and upper half of the thermals. Chris hisses softly since his hands are cold, Ricky guesses. 

‘Can we take these off?’ Ricky says into his hair. He feels Chris nod and hooks his thumbs under his waistband. Between them they wriggle and wrestle their clothes out of the way until Ricky can feel Chris bare skin under his hands and against his cock. Ricky palms his hips appreciatively. 

‘Fuck,’ he mumbles against the back of Chris’ neck. Chris presses back into him, wiggling a little. 

‘Babe—’ Chris murmurs and Ricky takes the hint, licking his palm to slick his cock, and slides it between Chris' thighs. Chris groans. Ricky can feel the head of his cock brush Chris’ balls and Chris moans again. Ricky leans his head between Chris’ shoulder blades, letting his hips roll into lazy thrusts. He wets his hand again and fits it around Chris’ cock. Chris sucks in a breath, rocking his hips back into Ricky. 

‘ _Rick_ —’ Chris mumbles, hand tight over his wrist. Ricky presses his head firmer between his shoulder blades, thrusting getting harder and faster. Chris’ cock is hot and pulsing in his palm, sliding in his fist. Chris is moaning and mumbling as Ricky strokes him. 

Ricky can feel Chris’ back arching, pushing his ass more into Ricky and Ricky squeezes a handful of his flesh, feeling his cock throb as heat swirls through his gut. Ricky groans. Their skin is starting to stick with sweat and Ricky can feel Chris writhing, hand still tight on his wrist as Ricky works his cock. 

‘Rick—’ Chris gasps, ‘Ricky, baby, fuck _please_.’ Ricky bites his lip, feeling his edge. He loves hearing Chris worked up like this. 

‘Go on,’ Ricky says, jerking him hard. Chris hisses, nails digging into his wrist. Then he gasps sharply and Ricky can feel him coming, hot over his fist. 

‘Fuck,’ Ricky says, grabbing his hips to keep him still as his hips roll irresistibly in Chris, cock sliding against Chris’ skin. He can hear Chris gasping. He presses into him, hands tight on his hips. Chris shifts and the change in angle makes Ricky catch his breath. He can feel his cock catch drag between Chris’ thighs. Ricky feels his stomach twitch inwards as the sensation peaks, sparking up his spine. He comes with a hoarse gasp, wetting between Chris’ thighs. 

Ricky sucks in a breath, pulling back and rolling onto his back. 

‘Fuck,’ he groans and he can feel Chris laughing against his side. Chris rolls over to kiss him and they kiss for a long moment. 

Chris leans up, fishing a towel out of his bag to wipe down before handing it over to Ricky. Ricky wriggles his clothes back into place suddenly wanting a cigarette so badly his skin is itching. 

‘Now will you sleep, huh?’ Ricky says, smiling and nudging Chris gently where he’s laid back down. 

‘You too,’ he says, yawning as he pulls Ricky down next to him. Ricky laughs, kissing him again. 

‘ _Rick! Chris!_ ’ comes Vinny excited stage whisper, ‘ _It’s fucking here. It’s here, dude!_ ’ They look at each other, eyes round. They move to dress quickly before Vinny can burst in and jump on them with a howl; like he had the morning Ryan to him had accidentally let slip they were engaged. 

‘Fuck, fuck,’ Chris says, fumbling on his boots, ‘Rick, _fuck_ — this is it.’ Ricky yanks on his jacket, heart going double time. 

Everyone’s ready when they get out of the tent. Ryan’s doing a final check of Vinny’s gear and Justin’s already snapped a handful of glow sticks to mark their path through the woods, so he’s eerily uplit in green. He winks when he sees Ricky looking at him. 

‘Okay,’ Ryan says, patting Vinny on the shoulder, ‘if everyone’s ready, we’ll go. North west.’

Ricky feels Chris take his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Five to go!! 🙌🙌🙌
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
